


Inevitable

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acoustics 'verse, Dark Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Rape, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s riding a high like none he’s ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand. There are non-con elements in every story. Artwork is graphic and definitely not safe for work.

[](http://imgur.com/IDN74)

 

Sam’s riding a high like none he’s ever known, every movement precisely timed; exquisitely executed. His body is a precision instrument, calibrated exactly with Dean’s. Sex with Jessica had been fantastic, sure, but Sam never dreamed it could be this good. Each and every nerve ending is shivering with ecstasy as his muscles bunch and release, each contraction driving him deeper into his brother.

Dean’s skin is slick with his own semen and Sam’s come a dozen brutal times. The sensations surrounding him are overwhelming and Sam fights to keep his focus squarely where it belongs: his brother’s inevitable destruction.


End file.
